Chibi Vegeta & Chibi Vega
by Lady Celera
Summary: Prince Vegeta is bored and wants a playmate, he gets one...and more. Notice: This is not Sarah Slutz 'Vega' and I'm sorry if you thought she was. That Vega is all sarah's. SORRY SARAH!!!


This is just a little fling I wrote, for those who know the stuff I write this is -short- ne? ^_^ have fun.  
  
Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Vega  
  
Royal palace, on planet Vegeta-sai.  
  
  
Prince Vegeta was moping around, he was bored and had no play mate, he had plagued his father about it but he hadn't said a thing. He peeked through the window and noticed a group coming towards the palace. Oh great Frieza is back. He thought annoyed. The five year old sped through the hallways towards his fathers throne room as he noticed the unfamiliar royal clothing, this wasn't Frieza, it were guests maybe they had kid with them!!  
  
Vega glanced nervous as her mother and father walked with her between them towards the throne. Together with her parents she bowed deeply, making the white cape she wore whoosh around her as her parents deep blue covered her almost. She didn't notice the young prince quickly standing next to his father slightly panting. King Vegeta glanced at his son then focused on his minions.  
  
'You called for us your highness?' Vega's father Barden stated submissive.  
  
'I did, the Ooji needs companionship of someone of his age. I chose your daughter. Because she too is of royalty it will be acceptable.' Barden bleached slightly. That would mean she would no longer be her daughter, yet the king had stated his wish.  
  
'It is an honour your highness. Naturally we offer our child to the Ooji-sama.' King Vegeta nodded, he hadn't expected any other way.  
  
'The child will remain here, you and your mate are dismissed.' Confused Vega saw her parents leave her behind before the king, should she remain on her knee before him?  
  
'Child get up and go with my son.' King Vegeta's voice boomed as he noticed Frieza waiting annoyed. Vega rose quickly and ran after Chibi Vegeta until they were far enough from the throne room.  
  
'Follow me, I wanna show you something, oh what's your name?' he asked while running on.  
  
'Vega, how should I call you?'  
  
'Just Vegeta, that prince stuff is really annoying.'  
  
'Kay, where are we going!'  
  
'SHHHHHT.' Vegeta pulled his new playmate into a corridor they had to crawl through and Vega and Vegeta popped out their heads, they were high above the throne room. Frieza sat on the king's throne snickering.  
  
'Ooh you've kept it nice and warm. I came with a complaint. Your worriers are beginning to get sloppy. Normally it takes two day's to clear a planet, your worriers use two and a half, I am not pleased with that at all.'  
  
'Guard vetch me one of the quad commanders that has arrived most recently.' The king demanded. The guard ran away and returned in no-time with a pale looking man that ran towards the throne and bowed so deep his nose touched the ground.  
  
'Your highness asked for my presence.'  
  
'Why has your assignment taken more time then the standard two!'  
  
'Well your highness, lord Frieza, the inhabitants were defending themselves greatly, and.'  
  
'IT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE.' King Vegeta blew the shivering man into the next dimension.  
  
'Oh Vegeta, that wasn't necessary, I just though you should know.' Frieza got up and walked followed by his right hand Zarbon out of the room. Silently Vega and Vegeta crawled back. When they got out Vegeta kicked the shin of a guard who only flinched to relieve him from some of his frustration.  
  
'I HATE Frieza, he makes my father look dumb! It's never good enough! Come on!' Vegeta took Vega's hand and dragged her to his room, there he pulled out a think book from a secret place.  
  
'Tonight we have a banquet for that white monster, I say we spoil it a bit.' Vegeta grinned evilly as Vega glanced uncertain.   
  
'Do you think they would mind?'  
  
'Nah, I do it all the time.' Vega smiled wickedly too. Then ran towards a suitcase of hers that was temporarily placed in the room.  
  
'I got one of those books too.' And retrieved an almost identical book, they opened them and scanned through all the mischief of one another.  
  
'Wow I never knew that was possible!' They exclaimed at the same time then laughed. They concocted their plan and went their ways.  
  
Vega irritated the cooks, while Vegeta managed to...add stuff to the soups. They then waited until all tables were set and closed every door and window and stated no one was to enter until Frieza, Zarbon and the king. Quickly they hurried back to Vegeta's room to be helped with changing. A female Sayian guard helped Vega while Vegeta's personal bodyguard helped him in a new set clothes, while Vega got a new suit cause she now was regarded as a ohime-sama. They both had to ware tiny versions of worrier armour and the white capes were attached to them. Every time they glanced at each other they giggled. Vega retrieved a bottle of super glue and off they went with the two guards behind them.  
  
All guests were waiting before the large closed doors, until Frieza, Zarbon, king Vegeta and the kids were there. They both had a bored expression on their faces. The guards stood at an attention and opened the doors. A white fog exited the hall, and every person inhaling it felt his or her throat itch.  
  
'Vegeta what the hell is this!' Frieza squeaked way high.  
  
'I believe it was helium Frieza.' King Vegeta stated equally high pitched and glared at the innocent looking kids. He shoved them before all others into the room in case of more booby-traps. Shrugging the two walked to their places and gazed at the others that filed into the room.  
  
All guests squealed at each other. They were mostly bemused with the happenings, it was different! Quietly the kids ate their dinner. Vega excused herself a moment and grinning returned. Only Vegeta had know she was busy under the tables. She sat down again and it wasn't long they were send to bed. The two exited the room and burst into a laughter fit.  
  
'Poor Frieza and Zarbon their really sticking together eh!!' prince Vegeta exclaimed happily. Hand in hand the two skipped towards their room. That were next to each other on the most severely guarded wing of the palace.  
  
Later that night they heard a piercing cry. "ANNOYING BRATS!!!!!!!"  
-----  
  
  
In the following years Vegeta and Vega trained together, they both succeeded into the Super elite force on their 10th, and together with Nappa, Radditz and their bodyguards went on their first mission.  
  
Scowling the two glared at the population that held back afraid for their companions, what they couldn't know was that the children were just as strong as the elder Sayians. Both with their hands crossed they gazed at each other.  
  
'What should we do first Vegeta?' Vega asked bemused.  
  
'Hmm, lets ask that fat old man there.' Grinning the two walked to the man in question.  
  
'We have a question.' Vega stated cool. Shaking the man nodded.  
  
'Wwwhat mmmight thhat bbbbe.'  
  
'What should we destroy first?' Vegeta asked bluntly.  
The man didn't answer but ran away in terror instead.  
  
'HOW RUDE!' Vega exclaimed and blasted the man to bits.  
  
'Okay guys let's have some fun!!!' Vegeta exclaimed and together they finished off all the inhabitants in 1 and a half day.  
  
Proud King Vegeta gazed at the group before him, reports had stated that the kids had killed the most and really efficiently too. The girl he had accepted as a second child, actually they were twins, they just didn't know. At first he hadn't wanted to have a girl so he ordered her to be taken and raised somewhere else, but now he couldn't miss her. Frieza knew the truth off course, he knew everything. And today king Vegeta would accept Vega as his child.  
  
'Children come here.' They did as asked and stood before the tall king who rested his hands on their shoulders..  
  
'I held back something for years but now I'm convinced all is well. Vega, Vegeta you two are actually twins, and both mine.' Stunned the two gazed at the king but accepted the information as the news spread across the planet. Vega's title and royal place was a taboo no-more.  
  
  
In the shadows Zarbon grinned. This was all to good, lord Frieza had timed this perfectly. That night the twins went to their rooms but never made it. Both were attacked as their guards died  
  
Together they were thrown into a cell and blasted the door and walls to no end, desperately Vega banged at the door till Vegeta demanded she'd stop that racked.  
  
'Vegeta I dreamt about this, Frieza is gonna destroy our home world!' shocked Vegeta jumped up.  
  
'Are you sure?!' he demanded as he shook her. She threw him off her and scowled at him.  
  
'Off course I am! King...uh father will try to save us but I think he might fail.'  
  
'What do you mean you think...aren't you sure?'  
  
'I woke up then I don't know.' Vega powered up out of anger. 'AAAARGG I HATE HIM!!!!' Vegeta calmed his sister down as they sat down and waited for their destiny to unfold.  
  
Bardock send his youngest son away in the shuttle as a rescue party infiltrated Frieza's Mothership to save the young Ooji-sama and Ohime-sama.   
  
'I DEMAND MY CHILDEREN BACK!' King Vegeta exclaimed furious with cowering elitemen behind him. Frieza glared unimpressed at the group.  
  
'Well well, I knew that it would come to this, you so stupid. Look at your men, their smarter then you! Humph., 'Barging in uninvited, killing my men...' King Vegeta didn't last long in the unfair match, neither did planet Vegeta-sei against the power of Frieza.  
  
After a few day's they were released and heard the news, planet Vegeta had been victim of an asteroid collision and had not survived. Frieza had assembled the other two remaining Sayians. Radditz and Nappa. The young men gazed at the twins. Their good kings legacy, all four were strong Sayians...the princess was the last female Sayian...  
  
'I will be so graciously as to be your substitute parent for you two. You'll work for me, and in exchange your title and such will remain.' Because Vega was to angry to speak Vegeta thanked the murderer for his offer and accepted. Then the two were send away as the other two like bodyguards followed their Ooji-sama and Ohime-sama.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
For five years both sparred all the time as Zarbon became their mentor and taught meditation and neat fighting techniques. Soon the teenagers surpassed their minions in strength. Frieza for whom they had to bow send them on separate operations. Radditz accompanied Vega, while Nappa remained at all times with Vegeta. Vega was the only one that helped Vegeta fight back the cold streak of Frieza, as he loved her dearly.  
  
'Kuso Vegeta, one of these day's I'm gonna slice his bloody throat!' Vegeta glanced up from his meditation at the fury that was his sister.  
  
'Al right what happened?'  
  
'He let Zarbon make passes at me!'  
  
'WHAT! WHY THAT!!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!'  
  
'YOU WHAT! I can't help it if you've become pals with that blue creep, but I swear it's true! Have I ever lied to you?'  
  
Grumpy Vegeta remained silent.  
  
'Fine I had hoped for some help or protection here, but I guess I'm in the wrong room.'  
-----  
  
  
The following day Vegeta kept an close eye on Vega and Zarbon. Granted Zarbon touched her shoulders, but he did that with him too, that wasn't harassing. He watched as Zarbon and Vega began to spar. Immediately he noticed the determination of Vega's face, she was up to something, and he was sure he wasn't going to like it.  
  
Vega attacked instead of a friendly sparring, visions of the last day still hunting her. Zarbon surprised at the strength and skill Vega showed had to defend himself greatly, but then raise his own power casually and slammed her all over the place. Vegeta felt Vega dying as Zarbon wanted to give a last blast. Vegeta stopped him.  
  
'NO, YOU'LL KILL HER!' In a haste she was brought to the sickbay and put into a healing tank. Vegeta wouldn't budge an inch, neither did the other two, this had been a close call.  
  
Vega stirred in the arms of her brother.  
  
'Don't you ever do that again Baka!' he stated gruff at his sister. Vega smiled weakly.  
  
'Eh baka, I told you he was annoying me.' he helped her rise.  
'Oh man, now I'm totally wet! Your fault!' and she squatted Vegeta who scowled. Yep Vega was back alright.  
-----  
  
Four years later....  
  
'Let my sister go!' Frieza grinned at Vegeta.  
  
'You might be planning things boy, so I'll just take my insurance policy.' Meanwhile Vega tried to pry herself away from Frieza, Nappa and Radditz held back reluctantly on Vegeta's orders. But Nappa had no patience.  
  
'WHY YOU LET VEGA GO!!!' and sped towards a scowling Frieza.  
  
'NAPPA STOP!' Vega ordered and eyed him dangerously. He stopped confused.  
  
'Better listen to the missy Nappa!' Vega was pulled along with Vegeta and the others following. They entered the cryogenic room. Frieza pushed Vega into a live size capsule. Vega's cape was pushed inside roughly. Vega kicked Frieza who then held her throat tightly until she passed out, but she threw a determent glance at Vegeta who nodded. The glass door closed shut. Inside the temperature was thrown down rapidly. During the freezing Vega captured Frieza's gaze without fear, admiring Vegeta and the other Sayians watched on until the sight was gone because of the cold. After ten minutes vision returned. As her chi vanished to none existence.  
  
Vega was frozen, her skin once brown now blue white. Her eyes closed and only her fists showed signs of the pain she had gone through by the quick freezing. In the following years Frieza hid the capsule from Vegeta, and the prince had lost what ever warmth he had after planet Vegeta-sei was destroyed. The only thing interesting him was to enlarge his power, and he put the memory's of Vega, his father, people and planet Vegeta far away in his mind, until he never really thought about either of them anymore.  
  
  
End of Frieza SAGA, PLANET NAMEK. Vegeta has been revived by the dragonballs on earth and wants to shoot Frieza then disappears to earth  
  
  
Vegeta glanced confused around him, this wasn't Namek, hell this was way to peaceful! Something glimmered in the warm son. The others were gathering around the two dimwits. But that object revived a faint memory. Two Namekian's put the thing right side up.  
  
'Hey there's someone in there, a woman?' Vegeta wide eyed ran towards them and pushed them aside, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. As beautiful as the day she had been pushed inside was Vega waiting for release.  
  
The two dimwits joined him, this was not good, without the proper equipment she never could be freed.  
  
'Hey Vegeta, who's this?' Bulma asked noting the tail around the woman's stomach. Meanwhile Gohan just gazed curious. Even frozen solid that woman seemed so proud and strong, he gazed at Vegeta and back.  
  
'Is she family of you Vegeta?' Vegeta stared holes in the small boy.  
  
'That is none of your business. Either way she can never be released, the specialised equipment is still back on Namek in Frieza's ship. Just forget it, she's a Sayian that's all I'll say.' Angry with the universe Vegeta walked away and hung against a tree. Meanwhile Bulma glanced intrigued at the thing, maybe she and her dad could fix this thing.  
  
  
After Garlic JR, Vegeta's back and Bulma and dr. Briefs have successfully adapted the capsule to earth technology. Everybody's there for the big moment. Vegeta leaning against a wall not really impressed and not really believing that it will work. Bulma and Dr. Briefs exhilarated as is Mrs. Briefs. Gokou, Gohan, Chi-chi, Krillin, Maron, Tien Yamcha and Chauztu waiting with excitement.   
  
'Okay! Vegeta come here.' Reluctant the prince walked to the annoying woman. Still he had not said who the woman was, and had ripped a name tag off long ago. Bulma pointed at a button.  
  
'Being the Ooji-sama of the Sayians it's only right that you'd push the button. Vegeta glanced awkward at the woman, maybe there was some intellect in there after all. Casually he pushed the button and not to thrilled waited for a reaction. At first noting happened. Just as he wanted to make a mean comment something did happen. Steam filled the capsule till they couldn't see a thing. The door opened and staggering the woman came out, scanned the crowd and walked directly to Vegeta.  
  
'YOU BAKA OF A OOJI-SAMA, HOW LONG DID I SIT IN THAT THING!!!' Every one stared wide eyed at the fury as Vegeta began to laugh hysterically.  
  
'Mwahahahaha, man Vega, even making a Popsicle hasn't changed your temper!' Vega stared holes into her brother then chi-blasted him against a wall.  
  
'How long?' she asked dangerously low. Finally Vegeta got a hold on him self.  
  
'About...10 or 11 years or so.'  
  
'WHAT!!!! Oto-tosan THAT is Oushikuso That can't be right!!!' Vegeta glared annoyed at her.  
  
'It is, imo-tosan.' Vega glared scowling at Vegeta who copied it.  
  
'Fine, what ever. Where are Nappa and Radditz.'  
  
'Dead.'  
  
'What, Radditz?! Who killed him?' she stated determent.  
  
'I did, but it was self defence. And I even didn't do it literally, Piccolo shot through both of us.' Vega whirled around and glared furious at Gokou. Vegeta placed his hand on Vega's shoulder. She was a hot head.  
  
'Ve-chan calm down, he's Raditz's younger brother Kakarott.'  
  
'Indeed?!'  
  
'Well I'm called Gokou here, that's my son Gohan and my wife Chi-chi. Bulma and Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs, Krillin, Maron, Tien, Yamcha and Chauztu.' Vega glanced at all of them the back to Vegeta.  
  
'Where are we and where are those slithering lizards?' Vegeta scowled.  
  
'We're on Earth, and Frieza and Zarbon are dead.'  
  
'KUSO!!! I WANTED TO KILL ZARBON!' Vega spat temperamental then collapsed into Vegeta's arms who stared shocked at the limb body.  
  
Immediately Bulma and Dr briefs put her on an examination table. They discovered that she had gone into a cardiac-a-rest probably from the quick defrosting and managed to get it back to beating. Though a Sayian heart needed a hell of a boost more then human. For two days Vega remained unconscious as Vegeta remained near her at all times.  
  
  
'Man Vegeta's younger sister is a feisty one isn't she.' Chi-chi stated while working in the kitchen.  
  
'Yes but they called each other younger I think they're twins, though now their ages are different. I wonder if her attitude is as Vegeta's. If so we have another grumpy around.'  
-----  
  
Vega stirred when Vegeta was out for dinner, and gazed around, where was she again. Oh yeah. She pulled off all the sensors and rose. She checked her clothing and blew a hole into the roof and left. At this moment she was cross at every one and thing.  
  
Vegeta and the others heard the blast and quickly he ran towards the building and the flying Vega. Without a thought he followed.   
  
'VE-CHAN, WAIT!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!' Vega turned and rose her energy higher and higher, towards Vegeta's max.  
  
'YOU JUST LEFT ME IN THAT THING FOR A DECADE!' She spat furious. Vegeta came closer and suddenly Vega's foot was planted in his face sending him 200 meters away before he could stop. Meanwhile Bulma warned Gokou of the family fight. As Gokou arrived Vegeta and Vega were fighting all over the place, blurring in and out of sight.  
  
'Hey guys knock it off!!!' Before Gokou knew what was coming Vega slammed him into the ground and blocked an attack of Vegeta.  
  
'I was powerless against him! Kakarot killed Frieza!' Vegeta tried.  
  
'Hai, maybe I should put you in that blasted thing and freeze you for 10 years! You ingrate, I know you, you just forgot me!!'  
  
'WOMAN! I...I did not entirely!!' After an hour of intense fighting they both sat panting before each other on the ground.  
  
'Nice fight wasn't it.' Vega noted bemused. Vegeta smiled too.  
  
'Hai, just like the good old days.' They both offered a hand and pulled each other up and put hands on their shoulders and walked together towards Gokou who had waited.  
  
'Hey Kakarott, you okay?' Vega asked.  
  
'Yeah I'm fine, are you two done?'  
  
'For today we are.' He nodded and left. Vega had one hell of a kick though.  
  
In the kitchen both Sayians ate the blood meat that made Bulma puke.  
  
Together once again!  
  
  
End.  



End file.
